The New Four Sword Adventures
by Pikatwig
Summary: Link is a hero who loves to fight on his own, and then one day, his best friend Tetra, is kidnapped, now armed with the Four Sword, Link along with the other versions of himself, will fight to save Hyrule and Tetra. Meanwhile, what does Link's odd harp have to do with anything? LinkXTetra.


_The New Four Sword Adventures_! I am such a genius! Okay here we go. Like in the Four Swords manga, when Link takes the Four Sword it will split him and his personality, but not like how the manga did it.

I don't own the _Legend of Zelda_, but I do own three OCs that are in this story!

* * *

Hyrule Kingdom Town

There's a shattering sound, and some robber begin to run with a HUGE sac full of Ruppies, the currency used in Hyrule. However, despite having swords, they're stopped by a young man, he's around 10 years old, has blond hair, blue eyes, has a traditional Hylian shield and sword, and is wearing a green tunic. He returns the bag, puts his sword back into it's scabbard, and then pulled out a harp. It's big, circular, part red, part blue and part gold. He begins to play it, and one can see a blue symbol on his left hand, it's made of three circle and crescents. The boy shows a small smile, playing his harp and walking away.

Then the sound of horses fills the area, as the Hyrule Knights arrive on the scene, only to find out, they're to late!

"Link!" the commander yells, seeing the youngest member of the Hyrule Knights playing his harp and walking away.

* * *

A few days later

Hyrule Castle

Link walks into the Castle, and his smile in then replaced with a frown, he looks down at his harp, and thinks for a moment.

'Princess Zelda. If I had only arrived sooner...'

Tears begins to form in his eyes, a few days before his 5th birthday, Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule was taken away from him, that made him want to be a knight, in order to assure this never happens to anyone ever again!

"Link." a female voice says, he turns around to see his friend, Tetra. She's around the same age as he is, she's a little taller then Link, and she also has the same blue eyes and blonde hair Link has. "This Zelda person, you miss her don't you?"

"Yeah."

Tetra moved into the village some time after Link lost Zelda, and soon after, Tetra became Link's best friend, they're both good at sword play, and both have a crush on the other, though they're both to shy to tell the other.

Then what was broad day light, soon turns into pitch black night, Link runs outside with Tetra in tow, and they see a huge cloud of pure darkness surrounding the area, then monsters of shadow begin to surround them, all of them trying to grab the duo, but they're swords are able to fend the monsters off, though they change their tactics!

"Tetra! Don't worry, I won't let them get you!" Link yells. Then the Hyrule Knights charge in, much to Link's irritation!

"Great! Just great!" Link yells, though the Knights aren't able to get to him and Tetra. Link then grabs one of Tetra's hands and he tries to get her out of the area, though one of the monsters sucker-punches him, tosses away the Knights away, and take Tetra hostage!

Link begins to tear up, though he losses consciousness, as a tear falls down from his check.

* * *

"Ah, what the, where am I?" Link asks himself, he looks around, and see he's in a forest area, with a sword in a pedestal.

"Wait, Tetra? Where are you?!" Link yells, looking around for his friend with no luck, then he sees the sword, unlike most swords, the blade is a brilliant gold, and the hilt is green. He walks over to it, and because he doesn't know what sword it is, and thus he pulls it out.

Then Link's body begins to shimmer, and then there's a white flash, and thus Link covers his eyes, and then, when Link moves his arm, he sees the gold blade is less golden then before, when Link turns around he sees, more of him?!

The first Link to the left is kinda shorter then him, and is wearing light-blue, he's holding the sword, but the blade is silver, not gold, he looks like he's around the age of five. The Link next to him is wearing red, and is taller then the main Link, he's holding his sword with a backhanded grip, and his version of the sword is bronze with a red hilt and he looks like he's 15. Then finally a Link wearing purple, but that Link's not a boy, that Link is a girl! She's around the same height as the main Link, and is also, not wearing any shoes, and she's holding her sword in her right hand and her sword blade is ruby colored and has a purple hilt.

"Wait a minute, THIS IS THE FOUR SWORD!" Link yells, desperately tries to put it back in the pedestal, then there's a huge explosion of dark energy! The four Links are thrusted back and a dark monster appears!

"Uh oh." all four say, as the monster takes shape, is scorpion like, and has purple ooz dripping from it's mouth.

The Link in Blue cowards behind the Link in Red, while the Link in Purple walks over to the Links in Red and Green.

"Ah yes, it's so good to be freed!" the monster says.

The Link in Green then charges in with the Four Sword, and barley leaves a dent! Then the Link in Red charges in, and hits the back of the monster, though gets bounced back, the Link in Purple manages to hit it's back, though gets stuck in the back, and the Link in Blue is nowhere to be found!

"Grr, where's the Link in Blue?" the Link in Red asks. Then the Link in Green looks around for the Link in Blue, who's hiding behind a small rock.

"Hey is something wrong?" the Link in Green asks the Link in Blue. "I'm scared, that monster is scary!"

"Yeah, and?"

"I can't fight him."

"Look, we can fight him together, so let's do it to it!"

With that the two rush over to the others and try to attack the monster, but can't even leave a dent! The Links all look at the monster, and then all four line up in a diamond shape and yell out "Hurricane Cyclone!" and thus, they preform the Spin Attack in four-part harmony and thus destroy the monster.

* * *

The four Links all look at each-other and begin to walk south of their current location, and using a map the Link in Green has, they begin to head back to the Hyrule Castle.

"So, let's do this like heroes." the Link in Purple says.

"I'm so ready for a fight!" the Link in Red says.

"Let's do this guys!" the Link in Blue says.

"Let's do it to it!" the Link in Green says, and with that, they head back for Hyrule Castle.

* * *

I hope you all like this story. I'm planning on keeping it going for a while.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
